mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Johnny Cage
Allies and Enemies Please make sure that all of the allies and enemies for any character are verifiable. Just because two individuals are both "good guys" doesn't necessarily make them allies. Just because they could be allies doesn't mean they are. Make sure they've met at some point in the series (for instance, have been in the same game, excluding Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) and would likely be allies (for instance, were both good guys in the same game at the same time). Both being on the "Forces of Light" or the "Forces of Darkness" during Mortal Kombat: Armageddon shouldn't count, otherwise the allies and enemies list of all characters would be overflowing, and would defeat the purpose. The goals of all allies and enemies list should be to provide a short, succinct list of characters. For example: *Sindel would likely be allies with Ashrah because they were both good guys in Mortal Kombat: Deception, and were seen working together in Shujinko's ending. * Sindel would not likely be allies with Kai; despite the fact that they're both good guys, they never appeared in the same game (save for Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) and were never shown working together. They may be on the same side, fighting for the same goals, but they may never have even met. *Sindel would not be enemies with Jarek. Even though they're on opposing sides, it is likely that they never even met before. And, despite the fact that Sindel would oppose everything Jarek stands for, she has never developed any specific rivalry or hatred for him, like she would've for the villains in the games she was in. If I have made a correction to the list of allies or enemies that you think is unjust or wrong, please comment about it here so we can discuss it before making and further edits. Thank you. --Cavalier TunestalktheSubwayWall 23:25, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Question would Johnny Cage and Taven be allies because of Taven defeating Goro in Mortal Kombat Armageddon Konquest for the forces of good Emoink15 22:23, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Goro I've seen and heard that Goro is his arch nemesis on several occasions. But aside from the movie, what proof of this is there? Wierdperson31 02:54, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :In Goro's biocard for Mortal Kombat: Unchained, as well as Johnny Cage's for Mortal Kombat: Deception. Those were both produced by the MK-team. I hope that answers your question. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall03:30, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Gonna get caged! 00:17, June 12, 2011 (UTC)Gonna get caged! To answer your question look at MK:A premium editon covers you will see a picture of a angry Goro in the back and a smiling Johnny Cage in the front.And in mortal kombat 2011 on challenge tower you have to play as Cage and Fight Goro. Ermac as an Ally for Johnny, Kitana, Kung Lao, Jax and Sonya Considering that Ermac helped the spirit of Liu Kang save all of their lives, in order to help atone for all of his past deeds. He then joins them on the side of good guys. --Nave Ninja 19:08, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Johnny Cage's Death I see that there is some debate over whether or not Johnny Cage has died. I understand that some people see the fact that he has returned to life numerous times as indicative of the possibility that he never died to begin with or even faked his own death. However, unless some official or canonical source states that he didn't die, or faked his own death it should not be in this article! As of right now, his biographies for Mortal Kombat Trilogy and for Mortal Kombat 4 and Gold clearly state that he died. And those biographies were never retconned away. Some people seem to think that Mortal Kombat: The Death of Johnny Cage is a retcon of his deaths - I see no evidence of this. In fact, it seems more likely that it's simply a satire of his constant death and rebirth throughout the series. If any one wishes to challenge this, please discuss it here before making any edits to this respect on the page for the main article! —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 01:49, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yes HE DIED, but only in the Deception storyline, Cavalier! John Vogel HIMSELF said that He did not like Johnny Cage deaths! and what the hell? who is the one wo said that his real name is "Jonathan Carlton"! Tesshu_When The Law Fails to Serve Justice one can buy Justice. 04:37, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::John Vogel saying he doesn't like his deaths, doesn't mean they didn't happen; it just means he didn't like them. He never said they didn't happen. Not to mention, before the individual who edited the article claimed that Johnny Cage had faked his death, something that was never stated to have occurred, even if he never had died. And, in regards to his real name being "Jonathan Carlton" that was part of the official trading cards issued with Mortal Kombat I. It also says that his favorite color is "azure blue." I'll have to pull out my old Sega Genesis games to confirm whether or not the original game's booklet said the same thing, but his real name being "Jonathan Carlton" has been accepted for a long time now. And, I can provide further proof if you require it. Find me proof that Johnny Cage never had died until Deception's storyline, and then we can consider changing it. Otherwise, it'll stay the way it is. ::EDIT: In case you're interested, IGN agrees with his name being "Jonathan Carlton"; I can't find my MKI trading cards that came with the handheld version of the game; but I'm sure you can buy them off ebay if you're really curious. ::—CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 04:46, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :::You are wrong about anything Cavaliertunes, I will not waste time in finding a proof that he not died until Deception, John Vogel the OFFICIAL STORYBOARD writer of Mortal Kombat said He would change his storyline in one of his forums! He did not died repeatedly, and most inportant of all Johnny Cage and Sonya share an relationship!!! That its something of people here are not acepting to write in both Sonya and Johnny cage's page! Tesshu_When The Law Fails to Serve Justice one can buy Justice. 05:10, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Then give me a link to where John Vogel said that he never died. And, by the way, John Vogel saying he doesn't like how Johnny Cage has died, doesn't count. Furthermore, even if John Vogel did say that Johnny Cage never died, find where he says that Johnny Cage had faked his previous death. Also, find proof that Johnny Cage and Sonya share a relationship outside of the movies - because I've never seen any evidence of this in the video games (unless you count the movie poster for Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, but that shouldn't count as canonical). You need to start providing tangible evidence, or I'll have to undo your edits. I'm sorry, but that's the way it works. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 05:19, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Let me see if I can contribute to this discussion because like Scorpion, he is my favorite character (BTW, almost all movie and TV stars have stage names, that means that Johnny Cage have one too); I think that even in MKT and MK4 said that Cage was dead, it was retconnected in Deadly Alliance or even in MK4/G and I have 2 and a half proofs: * Johnny Cage's Deadly Alliance Bio: John Vogel said that he don't like his deaths and resurrections between MKT and the beggining of MK4 and he reconnected with the movie MK: the Death of Johnny Cage but in his bio, he said that "...To him, his real-life adventures were much more sensational...", that means that his deaths in those games never happened. * Mortal Kombat 4 Official Comic: It was written by John Tobias and although in Cage's MK4/G Bio said that "...Cage seeks out Raiden to help him restore his deceased soul and join Liu Kang in his quest", in the comic not even Sonya or Liu Kang are shocked to see Johnny Cage alive, Raiden and Johnny Cage don't say anything each other about Cage's supposed resurrection and in the comic, Johnny said he was doing a research for his latest movie: Massive Strike. * That means that even Tobias don't liked Cage's story in those games and wrote that change in the comic and I know that Mortal Kombat 4 is before Deadly Alliance but John Vogel (who work in the MK franchise since the beginning )must be in mutual agreement about Cage with Tobias So, perhaps Cage's MKT's and MK4/Gold's Bios are semi-canon and his MKT's Ending as non-canon. What do you think about these proofs? Dragon NJMB 05:10, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I have a question, in Cage's filmography does anybody know if "7 Poisons" is a reference to the classic kung fu flick "The 5 Deadly Venoms"? Maybe it's just a coincidence but does anyone think it's worth a mention? It may be a reference, but without proof, it's not really worth a mention. Unless you can find a way to mention it without speculating. 19:04, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Unable to upload image i was trying to upload a transparent render, but it keeps on saying "404 Not Found"! [[User:GunBlazer|'GunBlazer']][[User talk:GunBlazer|':Shadow Assassin!']] 20:19, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Cages moves 00:10, June 12, 2011 (UTC)~~Gonna get caged!00:10, June 12, 2011 (UTC)~~You see I never under stood why johnny and jade share the same shadow kick but don't no each other . And what is johnny cage's power just slime? tatoo what is up with johny acges tatoo (across his chest(johny)) why a tatoo Emoink15 00:02, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Just in case he forgets his name Umm... Endings Where are Johnny's endings? Create havik 03:28, November 8, 2011 (UTC) You aren't a particularly bright fellow of any sort. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 07:45, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hometown Wait...he's from Venice? I realize this probably isn't verifiable, but is there any possible way ''that's not a reference to Hulk Hogan and/or Sting? XD 06:56, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Zombie OR Full on living person Johnny cage bio in MK Trilogy "Killed in battle with an Outworld extermination squad, Johnny Cage's life came to a tragic end. But the celluloid superstar manages to cheat death when his path to the after life is blocked by the merger of Earth and Outworld. His soul takes possession of his body once again and enables Cage to rejoin his friends to battle for Earth's survival." Judging from this if Johnny soul reunited with his dead body, wouldn't that just makes Johnny cage a zombie. After all his body is deceased so even if the soul did somehow combine with the body, it still doesn't change the fact that the organs,cells, and tissues have all decayed. Snotballs I read a comment on YouTube say that Johnny Cage's Forceball move was called "Snotball" in ''Mortal Kombat II. Was it actually called that in the game or was it just a nickname given by the fanbase? Either way, it's pretty gross when you think about it... XD SpectreZero77 (talk) 21:47, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Sounds like some silly immature nickname. They were always called Forceballs or Plasmic Bolts to my knowledge. Ridley Prime (talk) 22:29, August 14, 2017 (UTC)